Weakness
Preview Vilgax finds out Ben's weakness. Plot Ben was training Mech with his aliens. Mech was in his human form, Ben, in fact, because he scanned Ben. He was next Fasttrack. Ben turned into Jetray to race him. He won. They raced again. Fasttrack tripped on himself. Ben turned into XLR8 and won. Ben himself turned into Fasttrack for the final race and still won. Mech reverted. Now they were wrestling. Mech was Way Big and so was Ben. Ben won. Next Ben was Swampfire and Mech was Hummungousaur. Ben won. Next Ben evolved and same with Mech. Ben won. Ben decided Mech should compete with Kenny who was at the same level. Mech won then Kenny. Suddenly the Chimeran Hammer landed and Psyphon came out with Vilgax. Animo eyed Ben. Vilgax knew Ben would do anything for his kids. So he charged. All three of them transformed into Lodestar. Ben broke the Chimeran Hammer and Psyphons remote control thingy on his arm. Kenny attacked Animo and Mech decided to be smart and changed into Snakepit and then charged Ultimate Dint. Ultimate Dint rammed him really hard into the broken ship. He hit his head and passed out. Ben charged Vilgax and changed into Benmummy. Vilgax ripped Benmummy to shreds so Ben transformed into Grey Matter who went insode Vilgax's mouth and beat him up from the inside out. Ben jumped out and transformed into Uppchuck in midair. Upchuck landed on his head. Upchuck: Ow Upchuck ate all the enemies weapons. Vilgax kicked him away which reverted him. Animo grabbed Mech and Dint threw Kenny to the ground, hard. He coughed a couple times. Blood and dust was on his face. Vilgax: Enough Tennyson! We have your children! Give up or watch your children die! Psyphon made a tiny cut on Mechs neck with a dagger. He bled out green blood. Mech: AGDGDJHG! Ben: STOP! He surrendered. Just as Vilgax came over Ben turned into Waybig and threw Vilgax in space. The Fusetrix had one more transformation before it timed out. Way Big: I need to thin this through. I got it! (Transforms) Chromastone! Chromastone charged Psyphon and blasted him. He was knocked unconsious. Dint rolled over and rammed Chromastone so hard he fell into pieces. Kenny moaned for his daddy. Kenny: Daddy! NO! DADDY! Suddenly the purple crystals turned green and he grew buffer an shorter. Ben: Diamondhead! Diamondhead made a gian diamond sword and batted Dint away. Animo charged. Diamondhead glued his feet to the ground with liquid diamond. He then punched Animo. And again and again until he finally blaced out. Ben reverted and went to his kids. He called the plumbers. Magister Patelday came in less than two hours. Ben told his kids to play while he talked to Patelday. When they went back to the crime scene all the villains were gone. We now see Vilgax flying in space. He found a plumber ship and barged into it. He found out it was abandoned so he flew home to Vilgaxia. Vilgax: I'll be back Tennyson! Meanwhile... Dint (Through walkie talkie): Vilgax come in! Vilgax: What! Animo: We escaped but we are stuck on a deserted wastleland desert on Petropia. Psyphon: We are going to destroy the planet. So we want you to be a part of it! Vilgax: I'l be there soon. When he got there all of Petropia were. Tetrax was horrified. He charged along with Gluto and Sugilite. Vilgax: Prepare to meet your doom! He shot laser eyes at them. He made the planet explode. Tetrax and Sugilite got everyone in escape pods sent to Earth. They were going to join Ben's army. When they got there they explained what happend to Ben. He nodded. Ben: Welcome to my army. As he showed his entire army of millions of aliens and humans. Everybody teamed up with him.Tetrax gazed in amazement. Ben: We aren't planning to put Vilgax in Incarecon. We are planning to kill all Villains. END Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack